lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Harper Stanhope
| Count=1 | Name=Harper Stanhope | Profession=Therapist | Status=Alive | Family=''Goodwin Stanhope'' - Husband | Actor=Andrea Roth }} Harper Stanhope was a therapist and member of the Others. She was married to Goodwin, but their relationship deteriorated, prompting Goodwin to have an affair with Juliet Burke. Background Harper received her bachelors degree from Columbia University and her masters degree in psychology from Yale University. She was also granted a "Certificate of Recognition" from the Hanso Foundation and another certificate from the "Experimental Social Psychology Society". On the Island Harper was antagonistic towards Juliet from their first meeting and became more so after she discovered Juliet was sleeping with her husband, which she discovered by following and watching them. She warned Juliet that Ben's obsession with her could prove lethal for Goodwin should Ben discover the affair. Harper's omen came to pass when Ben sent Goodwin undercover with the tail section survivors and left him there for three weeks, at which time he was killed by Ana Lucia Cortez. Day 94 (Season 4) }} After Juliet left the Others, Harper found her in the jungle to deliver a message, allegedly from Ben, that Juliet should thwart Charlotte Lewis and Daniel Faraday's mission to the Tempest at all costs. According to Harper, the freighter team members were being sent to unleash a type of nerve gas that would kill every living person on the Island. Harper claimed to be acting under Ben's orders even though Ben was being imprisoned by Locke at the time. She then disappeared after Jack and Juliet were distracted by whispers in the jungle. It was not revealed when and how Harper died, or if she even died at all. Other living persons such as Walt have manifested themselves on the island, even being accompanied by the whispers. It is also possible that it was the Man in Black since Harper was imploring Juliet to stop Charlotte and Daniel which would have resulted in the gas being released, killing off the candidates. Later seasons Harper has never been seen again, neither with Richard's group of Others in 2007, nor at the Temple. The Temple Others were massacred by the Man in Black. It is not known if Harper was killed in the massacre, joined the Man in Black, or is with another group of safe Others in the jungle. Trivia * During casting she was described as Chandley Price. Mid 30s to early 40s. Female. Tough, no-nonsense and beautiful in an unadorned way. A therapist by profession and yet could benefit from some therapy herself. The qualities that make her a leader and effective at seeing into other people also cause her problems in her own life -- she can be overly controlling and obsessive. Her strength of personality is undeniable. Guest star / recurring http://www.losttv-forum.com/forum/showthread.php?t=41007 * In Greek mythology, a harpy was a monstrous, winged minister of divine vengeance with the face of a woman and body, wings, and claws of a bird. Personifications of guilty consciences, harpies harassed the guilty. The word is often used hyperbolically to refer to an strident, demanding woman, especially a wife. * Charles Stanhope, 3rd Earl Stanhope was a British statesman and scientist. He wrote a scathing reply to philosopher Edmund Burke's Reflections on the French Revolution. Edmund Burke is also the name of Juliet's husband. * Her name is an anagram for "present pharaoh" and "perhaps an Other" Unanswered questions * Was Harper conveying Ben's orders? * How was Harper able to appear and disappear suddenly? ar:هاربر ستانهوب de:Harper Stanhope es:Harper Stanhope fr:Harper Stanhope it:Harper Stanhope pl:Harper Stanhope pt:Harper Stanhope ru:Харпер Стэнхоуп zh:Harper Stanhope Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters‎ Category:The Others Category:Medical Personnel Category:Wives Category:Flashback Characters Category:Juliet's flashback characters Category:Unknown Status Characters Category:Episodic characters